paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryder and the fed up pups
Me: "It was a great day in Adventure Bay, the pups were playing tag when they got called by Ryder" Ryder "Can you pups come here?" (You now what happens when Marshalls Last) Ryder "Ok pups so I set up so new rules!" Rubble "Great" Ryder "Ok anyways No dateing no playing tag 1 person at pup pup boogie at a time and no leaveing somewhere unless a mission" Chase "O GOD SKYE AND I ARE DATEING" Ryder "Go run off pups" ABOUT 10:00 PM Chase "Now I think You all know why Your at the meeting" Rocky "Yeah I think we know so" Skye "WERE ON A DATE!" Zuma "Dude lets leave" Chase "So Ryder is gone so we run off you have your stuff packed right?" Rubble "Yep" Chase "Lets go to the middle of the woods" Skye "Great choice Chase for a date" Chase "Guys did you remove your trackeing pup tags?" Pups "Yep" NEXT MORNING... Ryder "Pups I made breakfast!!! pups?" Me: "He checked every pup house" Ryder "O GOD THERE MISSING" (Ryder trys to call then with pup tag) Ryder "No answer and tracking signal is lost!" Me "Chase was looking In skyes mirror with her bathing cap on" Skye "Chase?" Chase "OH HI SKYE" (hides everything) Skye "Oh so that's were my bathing cap went" 5 HOURS LATER.... Marshall "Guys should we stay here Ryder is looking everywhere!" Chase "Um … MARSHALL where did you go when you ran a way!" Marshall "Windhoek City" Chase "Isnt that the capital of Namibia?" Marshall "This isn't real life" Ryder "Oh my gosh" (HE GOT EVERY ADULT IN A MEETING TO FIND THE PUPS) Jake "Dude did you try looking in Windhoek City?" Ryder "Oh no LETS GO" (THE PUPS CHANGED THERE MIND GOING TO WINHOEK) (The pups were in Truth or dare) (the bottle lands on Chase) Rocky "Truth or dare chase?" Chase "Ill take a dare" Rocky "I dare you to sleep with Skye tonight" Chase "Well that will be fun" NIGHTIME.. Skye "alright Chase lets go" Chase "Are you ready bae?" Skye " WHAAA" Chase "Im kidding" Skye "Yay" 1 HOUR LATER... (Chase starts licking fur) Chase "That's Good" Skye "OMG CHASE WAHT ARE DOING!?" (AFTER SOME FUN TIME) Chase "That was good" THE NEXT MORNING Marshall "Why are we in a pharmacy?" Zuma " Because Dude im not living here anymore Im going back to the Lookout Dudes" (GASP) Zuma "I called Ryder hes comeing here) Chase "Zuma what the heck is wrong with you! I hate over there!" Marshall "I agree with Chase!" Skye "And me ill never lose my DATE!" Skye said in a flirting voice ( Ryder Arrives) Then A Spark of arugements come up Ryder "Why did you pups escape?" Skye " Well I don't know you treat us like were in a (BLEEP)ing Prison!" Ryder " Im takeing you home" Zuma "Lets go dudes" Marshall " No way im going there" Chase " Its a prison!" Marshall (Takes hammer) I swear to god Ryder if you touch me I will hurt you" Chase "EVEREST START THE CAR NOW NOW NOW!" Everest "Ok" (They speeded of) Ryder "Oh god" Ryder "Everest pull the car over now!" Chase " Give me the wheel full speed ahead!" (Ryder and the pups are fighting to send someone to the ER when they crash into a building" Ryder "Pups get over here!" Chase "I swear to god if you touch me I will bite the living flesh out of you!" Everest "PUPS RUN NOW!" Ryder "Here let me help you in the medic" Chase "Shut up" Marshall " I don't need help Ryder! and don't touch me from those dirty hands of yours!" Rocky "Are you getting the same thing!?" Rubble "Yep!" Chase "So Am I" (Skye woke up from passing out) Skye "What did I miss?" Chase "Oh nothing babe just I crashed the car" Ryder " I need to get rid of that love thing going on" Chase "Growling noise" Ryder "Ok pups you have to join back" Chase "On one condition GET RID OF THE "RULES" Ryder "Fine" AT THE LOOKOUT Chase "Round 2?" Skye "LETS GO!" THE END